Vincula Saeculi
by Lunae-Splendidus
Summary: Fate has a weird way on working things, Hermione knew that already. However, she never imagined that she would be stuck with working with a Slytherin, in a time that certainly wasn't hers and finding herself attracted to a man she never actually expected. But to change the world she once knew and lived, she would go through all over it again.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Welcome to Vincula Saeculi! Yes, another time travel story, but I will make sure to make it my own and different.**

 **Look, the first thing you should have in mind while reading this story is that Hermione _won't_ be perfect, she will make mistakes, wrong judgements and so on, because she is a human being, which means she has flaws and it's not like a super heroine that can't make mistakes. However she will still be our strong Hermione that put people in their place when needed.**

 **As for the second thing, my mother language isn't English, but I'm trying my best to write everything correctly. I would actually pretty much love a Beta but for now if you see any mistakes, let me know!**

* * *

The first thing Hermione realized was how quiet everything was once she opened her eyes. No sound could be heard, screams couldn't be heard in any part of the castle. Her mind took quite some time to focus once again on the reality.

She had been having quite some frightening nightmares the last few days. Whenever she closed her eyes, disturbing images she couldn't quite understand came to her mind. She couldn't understand it _yet_. But she still didn't know that.

She got up from her bed and yawned softly before walking towards the bathroom and looking at her reflection in the mirror. The person that stared at her back hardly looked like the Hermione she was before the battle in the Department of Mysteries. She wasn't the only one that became different after that night. Harry wasn't the same anymore, despite the best efforts Hermione, Ron and Ginny had been putting on making him feeling better, Sirius's death had made Harry miserable. The last piece of family he had known was dead and that was a big shock for him.

"You can do it" She said, as many times before and moved on to get herself ready to another day. After taking a shower and finally getting her hair done and looking acceptable, she left her dorms. Once she walked inside of Gryffindor common room, she saw that her friends weren't awake yet, so she left to have breakfast. Which wasn't exactly a surprise, since she usually was the first one to go down. Besides, Hermione had drifted a bit apart from her friends on the last days; everyone seemed to be dealing with their own pain in their way.

* * *

The Great Hall was almost empty. She was probably too early for the rest of the students… _As always_. She didn't really have the time to settle herself in the table properly and get some food since an owl gracefully landed in front of her. She saw the small piece of parchment tied to its paw. She untied it and quickly recognized the handwritten as Dumbledore's.

 _Miss Granger,_

 _I write to you with a heavy heart on this moment, but I must ask you to come to my office as quickly as possible._

 _I will explain everything to you once you arrive. Please come alone._

 _Enjoy your breakfast and we shall see each other soon._

 _Albus Dumbledore._

 _P.S: Don't you love Lemons Drops?_

Hermione smiled slightly at the P.S on the end of the letter. That was so much like Dumbledore. However, the rest of the letter got her a bit worried. The urgency on it got her a bit worried. She ate her breakfast quickly and got up, she was really curious about the matter Dumbledore wanted to discuss with her.

When she left the Great Hall, she realized that someone was also walking towards the same direction as her. It was Theodore Nott. Hermione never really _talked_ with him. He was a Slytherin and seemed to be a really quiet guy since she usually saw him in the library reading and occasionally hanging out with a few other Slytherins, but he wasn't one to usually pick on other students as other Slytherins usually did.

She felt a bit nervous when she realized that he actually seemed to be going to the same place as her. It was impossible. He couldn't be going to the Headmaster Office as well.

"I would appreciate if you stopped frowning at me, Granger" She was pulled out of her thoughts when Nott's deep voice could be heard. He was staring at her with a glimpse of amusement on his eyes.

She didn't really have the time to reply since they arrived in front of the gargoyle.

"Lemon Drops" She said. The Gargoyle soon moved and both were able to go up, with Hermione leading the way. Many questions were being made mentally by Hermione but she knew that she would have to wait for the answers coming from Dumbledore.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Nott" Dumbledore greeted them, looking up from papers and putting it down. He could see the questions both had to make, even though Nott seemed to hide his thoughts better. Dumbledore got up from his seat and paced around the room with his hands rested on the back of his body. "I suppose you are wondering why I brought you here." After a few minutes of silence, he finally started talking.

"Sir, does this has anything with Potter and the war that approaches?" Theodore asked, crossing his arms and staring blankly at the Headmaster. Hermione looked at him from the corner of her eyes wondering why that boy would have any knowledge about such things.

"It indeed has. I hate to be the person that brings such bad news but we are certainly doomed to lose this war" Dumbledore said and Hermione stared at him in disbelief.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but what about Harry? How can you say that we are about to lose when he has been gone through so much in his life to win this war?" She asked, feeling somehow outraged by the idea of Harry suffering during all those years only to lose. However she _knew_ in the back of her mind that Dumbledore was right. The dreams kept remembering her about that and Harry's condition was awful.

"You have seen how your friend has been lately. There is no way he could win against You-Know-Who, who is getting stronger and stronger as the time passes by. He already has more followers than you think and as Potter gets weaker, the chances of winning also are reduced" The answer came from Nott, who had his brown with a touch of greenish orbs fixated on Hermione.

"And who are you to say anything here? What is he doing here, Professor?" She asked, arching a brow and mentally counting till 10 so she wouldn't be disrespectful to Professor Dumbledore.

"I'm afraid to say that Mr. Nott is correct, Miss Granger. He has been helping me to keep updated on what is going on within our enemy's plans" He said and Hermione could almost see his eyes glimpsing as they always did. It got her wondering what was coming. She was surprised to hear that Nott was helping The Order, but stopped herself from commenting anything. "For a while, I have been planning a backup plan in case we faced the possibility of loss as we are now. I thought the best solution was to stop the bad at its roots. But somehow, going as far as its real roots, would be too complicated so I thought the best idea was when it was _weaker_. The second part was finding suitable participants, so it was when I thought on you both, you may not believe it now but you are the perfect combination" Dumbledore said and it took some seconds before the idea of what all of that meant to settle in Hermione's mind. She looked at Dumbledore with wide opened eyes.

"You're talking about time travel, sir? And as far as that? It's impossible. We would be messing with the whole time and that's forbidden!" Hermione said and Theodore seemed to only understand exactly what was going on after she said that. He gave Dumbledore a worried and puzzled look.

"Times as we live, call for desperate measures. Believe me, I pondered about many other options but somehow they always leaded to this idea. I already have everything prepared in case you accept." He said and that was true. Hermione erased both her parents' memories and they had been living in Australia with no memories of her. As for Theodore, he only had his father that fell sick after his mother's death. And everyone knew about what happened with Nott's parents.

They stayed in silent for quite some time; both students thinking about had been proposed to them. Hermione only thought on everything that she could change if she could go back. She was the first to look at Theodore, who seemed to be as confused as she was. Hermione had seen enough people suffering, principally her friends and people she considered her own family.

"If Nott accepts, I will also be agreeing with it. Since I suppose you need both of us to work, I will leave it up to Nott. I don't have much to lose here anymore. I'm sure I will be more useful back there than here." She said, thinking on where exactly or when would be _back there_.

"Well, I…" Theodore started but he stopped in a second before sighing and looking up with a determinate look in his eyes "I will go as well. Though I would like to know why exactly you chose both of us and when are we going" He stated and Hermione almost thanked him for actually voicing the questions she also had in mind.

"I will firstly start explaining when you will be and also who you will become" Dumbledore said, sitting back down on his chair. Both students saw the twinkle in his eyes as if he knew way more than he talked. "From now on you will be the twins Hermione and Theodore Fawley, children of Eustace and Alberta Fawley, purebloods." As he talked, Theodore seemed to understand something, which got Hermione frowning once again. "You will be going back to 1970, where you will both go back to having 10 years old."

"We will be going back to the time the Marauders are in the school?" Hermione asked, her voice getting a bit higher than she wished. Theodore looked at her, with an arched eyebrow. "That's not fair! Harry should be the one going; it's his parents there after all!" She said and Dumbledore shook his head.

"My dear, you're going there exactly to make sure he will be able to have a good life, you know a lot of things about them and I'm sure you will never forget your friends here" Dumbledore said, quietly. He could only imagine what those two were feelings. Maybe he was asking too much, after all they were still _kids._ However, seeing the determination in their eyes, it made him be sure he made the right choice.

"Alright" She said, sighing softly and nodding her head.

"If I may continue now, you will have a lot of time to work on changing everything. I will have to change your looks, though." He said and both Hermione and Theodore looked at each other before nodding. "You must remember that you will still meet people that are alive on this year, so it might be dangerous if you don't change your looks at least a bit. Please keep in mind that once you change, there will be no way to change it back. Now to why I chose you both." Dumbledore said, turning his hand to caress Fawkes's feathers softly. "Miss Granger, you have a lot of knowledge concerning time travel and was the most suitable person for this mission, since you had the necessary involvement but still wasn't too much. As for Mr. Nott, you have showed me that you're trust worthy and have the necessary knowledge of pureblood traditions as well as Voldermort's followers and his ways. You both will work together really well."

Hermione and Theodore sat in silence for a few more seconds before nodding.

"I believe we should work together now to think on details such as our looks and other things." Hermione got up and Theodore followed her.

"Of course. Tomorrow I believe we will be set to send you back. One last thing, please remember that you are working together now. The past doesn't matter now, you're a team and therefore must act like one" Dumbledore said and dismissed the two students. Hermione and Theodore looked at each other before leaving the office.

They spent a few minutes in silence before Theodore finally spoke.

"Granger, do you want to work on that tomorrow or-" He asked but Hermione suddenly shook her head.

"Hermione. Call me Hermione. And I think we better work on it tonight. I know a good place" She said, looking at him and trying to keep her face straight. She wasn't really happy to work with a Slytherin but she had to at least pretend to be close to one for some time before coming back. _If they came back._

"Alright, Hermione. Lead the way." He said and Hermione once again started moving, this time with Theodore Nott besides her. If someone had told her yesterday that she would be spending any time with him, she would have laughed her stomach out but somehow it was her reality.

After minutes of silence, they arrived at their destination: the Room of Requirements. Theodore arched a brow at her before he waited the door open. She had imagined a comfortable place where they could work together.

"On what should we focus first?" He asked once they both sat down. Hermione patted her chin softly before shrugging.

"I guess the appearance would be a first good point. After that we should focus a bit on getting to know each other a bit better. We will be twins, so I guess the basic knowledge we should have about the other." She said and Theodore nodded.

"I guess it would be safer if we changed our hair to a color that is between ours, so it won't feel weird whenever we look at the mirror. Maybe honey brown? Besides, since your skin is tanned compared to mine I will get a bit tanner and it will match, I believe. As for our eyes, we can keep it that way" He said, writing down a few things as Hermione smiled slightly at how quickly he made decisions. He was pretty much like herself. She also took some notes on her own.

They discussed a bit more and got into a slightly awkward conversation about each other, but slowly they saw that they weren't the monsters they thought they would be. They actually thought pretty much alike in many situations.

Once they know what they deemed necessary to start, they started to write it down. Probably it was hours later that Hermione fell asleep and also by then that Theodore conjured a blanket and gently placed over Hermione's shoulders before leaving the Room of Requirements.

* * *

 **So, what do you think about my story? I already have a few chapters written, and I will probably update the story every weekend.**

 **I would like to hear your opinions about what I have this chapter, if I should change something or if you liked something very much, I would like to know all of it!**

 **See y'all soon!**

 **\- Lunae**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys! Here I am with another chapter.  
Well, firstly I would like to thank all of you that followed the story, that really got me feeling hyper!  
And I would like to give a special thanks to Silver Orbed Lioness and smithback for reviewing, you guys made my day!**

 ** _Silver Orbed Lioness:_ Thanks for the tips, I will be more careful from now on! And if you find more mistakes, you may as well correct me. I'm glad you told me, so the quality will be better. I love Theomione as well, but I haven't decided the pairing yet, to be honest. I hope you will like this chapter as well!**

 **I hope you all will like it and review!**

* * *

When Hermione opened her eyes on the next day, she quickly noticed she had slept in the Room of Requirements and that she was alone. It was a good thing, since she realized she didn't sleep that well for days.

"I should get going" She said to herself before sighing and getting up from the armchair she slept on. She stretched and left the Room of Requirements to walk back to Gryffindor's common room. Once she walked inside, she could see Ron, Harry and Ginny sitting there, which surprised her since it was really early.

"Mione! Where were you?" Ginny was the first one to see her and ran towards her. Ron and Harry both looked over to her as well, the latter giving her a half-empty look, he seemed to be so tired that it made Hermione worry.

"You were gone all day! We thought something happened to you and we couldn't even find you in the map." Ron said, getting up and arching a brow at Hermione.

"I'm sorry guys. I'm working on something. It may take some time before I can spend more time with you. A few more days." _It was like years for that to be right._ Hermione sighed and hugged each one of her friends tightly. When she accepted that task, she didn't really think on how she would actually miss her friends.

"You can't tell us what it is about?" Ginny asked and Hermione felt the guilt burning her body as she shook her head. She couldn't really stop the urge that she had on hugging the three of them once again.

"I have to go now guys, I'm sorry" She said, hugging the few pieces of parchment she had in hands tightly. She turned around and walked towards her dorm to take a shower, she had to be ready for that whole day. Hermione was pretty sure that it would be tough and she would need all the strength she could master to reunite.

When she arrived in the front of Gargoyle 30 minutes later, she saw that Theodore was already there waiting for her, he had a blank face as he looked to the floor. She approached him and thought on what she should say, while they didn't exactly hate each other, they weren't that close.

"Morning, Hermione." Theodore said, looking up and giving her a nod before crossing his arms in front of his chest. Hermione took a look at him, and saw that he looked a bit tired. His light brown hair was cut short and his eyes were brown but had a greenish touch on it. He had a really pale skin and was at least a head taller than her. He had a slim body that seemed to be well built.

"Good morning, Theodore" She said, smiling lightly before looking at the gargoyle and back at him. "Are you ready?" She asked, almost hoping that he would say no just so she could feel a bit calmer after it.

"Not really. But let's go, if we wait much more, I'm afraid I might give up" He said, smiling slightly before saying the password and watching the gargoyle move to give place for the stairs. He climbed up first, only to be followed by Hermione. She could feel her heart beating a bit faster every single step she gave, but she wouldn't let anyone know.

"Good morning, Miss Granger, Mr. Nott. Are we ready to start?" Dumbledore asked, after they both were already inside of the office. Both the students nodded, not being so sure that they could actually talk, because the possibility of giving up still existed.

"Well, once you go back, you will be going to December 1970. It will give you some time to adjust to your new family. Also, Hermione and Theodore Fawley are corpses that belong to you. Once you're there, Hermione Granger and Theodore Nott can no longer exist, alright?" He said, the twinkle in his eyes showing once again. Theodore was the one to nod first, followed by Hermione. "Have you decided on your looks? I remember I told you that you could choose such things, but I will make changes on my own so you actually look more alike and have traits of the couple that will become your parents." He said, and Hermione was the one to describe what they had in mind.

"We thought on honey brown hair and getting Nott's skin a bit tanner so it would be close to mine. But we would like to keep our eyes the way they are right now" She said as she pointed to each part of their bodies.

"I'm glad you've chosen such traits" He said, nodding and getting up. He stopped in front of them and smiled gently "Please close your eyes and once you open it again, things will be changed" He said and both closed their eyes, Hermione felt like praying to see it work and not make her look weird.

The first thing she felt was her body getting warmer and then as if someone was tickling her. But it didn't take that long, once it was gone she heard Dumbledore sigh satisfied and opened her eyes.

She turned to look at Theodore and found him opening his eyes to look at her. She was static at how different he looked. His hair was now honey brown and a bit longer than it was before, falling to his eyes, that remained the same greenish of before, but now it was highlighted by his tan skin. It seemed like he had spent quite some time in the Mediterranean to have that tanned skin. He looked really handsome compared to his looks before that made his look a bit sick.

Theodore kept looking at Hermione with an arched eyebrow. Her sun-kissed skin was the same as always, but her hair that was now in waves - something Dumbledore must have decided after Theodore, since he did have wavy hair - and honey brown, made her heart-shaped face look really pretty. Her eyes were the most beautiful trait, though. The amber taints she had in the brown colored iris were a big detail on her appearance. He also noticed that she looked a bit more aristocratic, though he couldn't see why.

"I believe you have realized that you both look quite alike now. However, I must warn you that this will be your appearance once you reach 16 years of life. You will be 10 once you go back" He said and Hermione nodded. She could see her reflection from a glass behind Theodore. She did look really different, even her nose looked a bit different, even though she couldn't explain what changed in reality.

"How we will go back?" Theodore asked, feeling really curious about it. He was worried about the process, he had to admit.

"It will be like sleeping. I will use a spell I learnt for this matter and once you wake up, you will be in the right place." Dumbledore answered, before handing each of them a letter. "I know it won't be that fast, but once you arrive at Hogwarts, please hand this to the younger me." He said and both nodded, putting the letters on their pockets. "Now, please close your eyes" Hermione could feel her heart beating faster once again as she followed his instruction. The last thing she heard him say before falling asleep were three words that didn't make much sense for her: _"Tergum in Tempus"._

When Hermione opened her eyes once again, she felt as if she couldn't breathe.

"Hermione!" She saw a positively younger Theodore look at her with wide opened eyes before she blacked out once again.

"Theodore!" He looked around when he saw a woman running towards them.

' _Mother'._ That was the first thought on his mind before he started to feel dizzy and fall backwards as everything became dark slowly.

When he opened his eyes once again, he was on a completely white place and felt as if he would throw up at any second. His body was heavy and when he tried to talk the only thing he could manage to voice was a groan.

"Theo?" He heard a male voice and moved his head in its direction. He saw a middle aged man, with honey brown hair and green eyes looking at him. He looked extremely familiar and also really tired. _Eustace Fawley._

"Dad?" He asked, trying to wet his dry lips. He really wanted some water. When he was finally able to move his hand, he had to suppress a shocked look when he saw how small his hand was. _Of course it would be small, he was 10 years old._

"Hey, little boy. Stay still, I will get some water for you." The older man said, before getting up and talking to a mediwizard. Theodore sighed before he thought on Hermione. He started to look around and panicked a bit when he didn't see her. He tried to sit up but he felt his chest hurt and the next thing he saw was his father running towards him. "I told you to stay still, you're too weak!" The man quickly voiced his concerns and Theodore let his body fall back on the bed.

"I'm sorry. I just… Where is Hermione?" He asked, frowning slightly.

"You two really are inseparable, huh?" His dad smiled slightly before caressing Theodore's hair softly. "Don't worry; she is with your mother. She is okay; you were the one with the worst wounds. You both got us worried, after all you two slept for 4 days straight" When he said that, Theodore at him surprised. They were out for _4 days_?

"When can I see her?" He asked quietly and Eustace smiled gently at his son.

"After you rest a bit more. Now, I will let the healer take care of you." He said, before getting up and leaving the wing. Theodore felt his eyes water up a bit against his will. It had been so long ever since he felt that loved by a fatherly figure. He let himself be cured by the healer before falling asleep again because of the potion as the memories of his new life as Theodore Fawley took over his mind.

Hermione was already awake when Theodore woke up hours earlier, even though she knew they were on corpses that basically had been living and waiting for them to arrive, she still felt that it was weird to actually have a connection with the boy. She could almost feel his _confusion_ from the other room.

Alberta Fawley had stayed with Hermione all the day. The older woman looked tired but still beautiful with her black hair and brown eyes that if Hermione looked closely enough, she would be able to see small amber stains.

"Are you okay, dear?" She asked, caressing Hermione's hair softly. Hermione had a really day, since she had to accept two different lives in her mind. Hermione Fawley, could only master to ask her mother for a hug when she woke up and ask worriedly where her twin was. As for Hermione Granger, she could only think how weird was to have 10 years again.

"Yes, mother. But I still want to see my brother." She said, sighing pleased at her mother caressing her hair.

"You will see him soon, dear. He just needs to rest more. His wounds were a bit worse than yours." She said and Hermione felt an unusual worry take over her.

"Alright. Mom, what day is it?" She asked, with a weak voice. She still felt quite tired, but her mind was working way too hard on trying to keep her memories under check.

"It's December 22nd." She answered, before smiling at her daughter. She was worried sick when she saw both her kids lying unconscious on the ground but she was glad they weren't injured severely.

"What exactly happened?" Hermione asked, genuinely curious.

"You and your brother were playing in Abbott's garden with their kid, Anna while your father and I were inside having a cup of tea with Keyla and Jared. We heard a scream and when we arrived in the garden, you were down in the ground and your brother fell from the rock he had been climbing. From what Anna told us, he climbed really high and you decided to follow him, but you fell down and he fell as well when he saw what happened with you" Her mother explained and Hermione suddenly started to remember the prior moments to what Alberta was describing.

"Oh. I'm sorry for worrying you like that, mom" Hermione said, frowning slightly.

"That's okay, dear. What matters now is that you both are okay. In fact, I should check on your brother now. Are you okay with being okay for a second?" She asked, getting up. Hermione nodded but before her mother could actually leave, a man walked in. _'Father'._ She thought and felt quite some happiness when she saw him smile at her.

"My little girl that wants to climb everything is awake now?" He asked, kissing her forehead softly.

"Yes. What about my brother?" She asked, eagerly. Her father laughed softly and shook his head.

"He asked the same thing when he woke up. He is okay, his wounds were more dangerous but the healers said that tomorrow he will be able to leave" He said, smiling at her and hugged Alberta, that was beside him.

"So I will have to stay here for more time?" Hermione asked, feeling quite anxious to leave, since she didn't really like to be in a hospital. St. Mungo's wasn't really different. It made her think of all the times things went _wrong_ with Harry and Ron, making her end up in the Hospital Wing.

"Just till tomorrow. Next time you think twice about climbing things. It was clearly a bad idea." Alberta said, sternly and Hermione felt a bit bad for actually worrying her parents. Eustace on the contrary just laughed.

"Please Berta, they are kids. Of course they will want to climb things." Eustace said, arching a brow at them both with a smirk in his lips.

"Oh, you stop smirking like that." Alberta said, laughing and covering her husband's mouth. Hermione smiled at the couple, seeing how they loved and cared for each other. She felt her heart hurt a bit when she thought that she could have had that with Ron, if they actually had the time for that.

"My little girl is jealous? Come here." Eustace said, looking at his daughter and realizing she had a weird look on her face. "There is enough Eustace Fawley for both of you." He said and Alberta slapped his shoulder playfully.

"Ha! She will find her own man, Tac! You won't need to worry about him." Alberta said, winking at her daughter, who laughed.

"No, I don't really like that idea. Maybe in 20 or 30 years, then I might allow it." Eustace replied, frowning slightly.

"Don't worry, dad. No dating for now." Hermione said, laughing herself.

"That's my girl. Now, you should rest a bit more. Tomorrow after you both are okay and free to go, we have a lot of things to do." Alberta said, kissing her daughter's forehead.

"Which things, mother?" Hermione asked, looking at her mother curiously.

"Oh, you forgot about it, dear? We will have the annual Christmas Ball at the Potter's. I heard this year a few other purebloods families will be going as well, which is a pity since they do know how to ruin a party." Eustace was the one to answer. It got Hermione feeling a bit nervous, since she didn't think she would actually get in touch with James Potter so soon.

"They have a kid around your age. I guess you already have at least someone to spend some time tomorrow besides your brother." Her mother said, smiling at her.

Hermione smiled back, but she couldn't stop the feeling that it was too soon for her to meet him. However, there wasn't much to be done, she would have to go.

* * *

 **So, what did you think, guys? I know things a bit slow, but I have to explain some things before I can really start the fun part of the story. Though on the next chapter, you will already have a glimpse of our Potter. I hope you will like it!**

 **I can't wait to know what you think,**

 **Lunae.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I know it has been awhile since I last updated but I have been really busy with college things and waiting for write something good for you.  
I'm sorry if it isn't that good but I did try my best and there is another surprise on this chapter! A character has appeared who I think some of you will like. More actual action will happen in the next chapter, so stay tuned!**

 **Very well, I hope you have a good time reading it!**

* * *

When Theodore opened his eyes once again, he was glad to not feel his head hurting anymore. In fact, his body seemed to be really perfect already since he did feel the necessity of getting up and maybe running around.

The last thought of running was certainly created by his kid counterpart. Being 10 years old again meant for him having a lot of energy.

"Theo?" He heard a harmonic voice and looked to his right, finding Hermione looking at him with big eyes.

"Apparently Hermione Fawley is a really cute kid." He said, smiling slightly at her.

"I know. And gladly she doesn't have her front teeth prominent as I used to have." She said, shrugging slightly.

"Oh yes, I remember that. They indeed looked a bit funny." Theodore said, shrugging slightly before sitting up.

"Go ahead, make fun of me. But technically that's in the past now. Or future, whatever" She said, rolling her eyes. Theodore arched a brow before shaking his head.

Talking with each other seemed way more natural on that moment and both realized that. It was probably the influence of the twins feelings and memories. But if they both were honest, they felt really relieved to not be alone in the past.

"Have you heard about the Potter's Christmas Ball?" Hermione asked and Theodore nodded.

"Dad talked about it a bit last night." He answered, shrugging slightly.

"This is going to be so weird. I mean, I'm meeting James Potter way earlier than I thought I would." Hermione said, sighing a bit and giving her brother a worried look.

"Just calm down. It's a ball, you probably won't even see him there. There will be many people. Also, if we are bothered, we can just throw a tantrum and be grounded for a few days but leave the party." He sighing, smiling amused at her. It was indeed one of the good parties of being a kid, in Theodore opinion, being able to do stuff without such a big judgement.

"Oh please, as if I would ever throw a tantrum." Hermione said, giving him a disgusted look. Theodore just laughed and nodded in agreement before watching their parents walk towards them.

The twins felt their faces lighting up quickly. It was such a good feeling, they felt that they _belonged_ and it relaxed them. Principally for Theodore that hadn't known what was an actual family for such a long time. He didn't even realize how much he wanted and craved for a loving family.

"Are my little kids ready to go home?" Eustace asked, smiling and pointing to the door. The twins soon were following their parents home. They soon disapparated at home and Hermione felt like she just wanted to lay on her bed and read a book.

"Mom! We will start looking for dresses today?" Hermione asked, feeling slightly weird to realize that she _wanted_ to try the dresses.

"Yes, my dear. I'm just going to settle some things with your father and then we will be off the three of us to go look for your dress and Theo's attire." She smiled at her daughter before patting her head softly and turning towards the stairs so she could talk with Eustace.

"Okay, my memories concerning the house are still a bit confusing." Hermione turned to Theodore, who looked around at the house with an arched brow.

"I can find my way towards our rooms. Should we go there?" He asked, pointing at the stairs as they slowly made their way into the house they had many memories.

"Let's change our clothes and the leave!" It was Theodore's last words before they walked inside of their rooms. They were side by side, connected by a little door in the middle. And Hermione suddenly loved it.

"Theo? Do you think everything will work out?" She suddenly asked, leaning on the door between the rooms.

"You know, Mione. You should stop worrying too much, we still have many years to work on a good plan. Let's not… Worry our 10 years old heads yet." He said, sighing and trying to make his voice sound as confident as possible. He was terrified, truly scared of the many possible outcomes that mission could have. They could actually make everything _worse_ and that made his bones basically tremble. "Now, are you ready or are you a slow lady?" He asked, leaving his room and waiting for her on the hallway.

"You can bet I am. I was probably ready even before you." Hermione said with a teasingly tone on her voice. Both laughed softly before walked back towards the living room where they found both their parents frowning and whispering to each other. However, as soon as their eyes landed on the twins, they smiled and stopped talking.

"Let's go kids! I thought I would have to go upstairs myself." Alberta joked, before holding their hands.

"Aren't you coming, dad?" Theodore asked, with a curious tone on his voice. He also wanted another man with them as they were about to spend the whole day _shopping_.

"No this time, Theo. I have to work on a few matters. But have fun while shopping with our ladies." Eustace replied, giving the boy a wink before leaving the room with a loud _pop_.

"I bet he is just avoiding going with us." Hermione said, looking up at her mother who gave the little girl a laugh and a nod.

"That sure may be true. But we are already late." Alberta said as they left the house to seconds later be in the middle of the Diagon Alley. "And now, let's look for Theo's attire first." She said, dragging a really excited Hermione and a not really happy Theo inside of the shop with her.

In 30 minutes, Theo's suit was already chosen. And while he was used to wearing this kind of attire, he still hated it. He would give everything to just wear some normal pants and a shirt. But he couldn't really complain about it as his mother let him choose most of the additional things such as his tie and shoes. When it was Hermione's turn to pick her dress, though, Theodore couldn't stand sitting in the bench after one hour so he just asked for some galleons and left the shop.

* * *

He wandered around the Diagon Alley, looking some streets here and there before walking inside of the Quality Quidditch Supplies. Where he stopped by a few broomsticks and looked at them with great interest, even if he wasn't one to play that much.

"It's a pretty good broomstick, isn't it?" A voice besides him asked, with a tone of awe. He turned around and had to hold back the urge to scream 'Draco' as he looked to a young guy, around his age. He just couldn't believe that he was looking at Lucius Malfoy in such a young age and with… Such innocent eyes.

"Oh yes, it indeed is! Though I'm not really keen of flying as I'm not really that good." Theo replied, ignoring the fact that he felt slightly weird while keeping a conversation with his friend's younger father.

"I wish to make to the team once I'm in Hogwarts! I mean, I seriously want to make Slytherin win at some point!" Lucius said, giving Theodore a slight smirk before shrugging. "I'm Lucius Malfoy, by the way." He held out his hand which the other boy took.

"I suppose I would be happy enough with the prefect position." Theodore shrugged before shaking Lucius hand before shoving it back to his pocket. "I'm Theodore Fawley, it's nice to meet you." He turned once again to the broomstick.

"Fawley? My father has mentioned your family before. Are you going to the Potter's Ball?" He asked, arching a brow and making Theodore curious as why Lucius's father would be talking about his family.

"Yeah, I have heard quite a lot about your family too." He said, quietly before sighing. "Don't even get me started on that ball, I have been waiting for hours so my sister can get her dress picked and we can go home." Theodore said. Maybe he had exaggerated a bit, but for a 10 years old, it seemed like a lifetime.

"My mother brought me here to buy my attire and then choose her own dress. I'm now waiting to go home." Lucius said, rolling his eyes and sighing. Theodore laughed softly and nodded.

"They take _so_ long." It was his answer, to which Lucius promptly agreed. Theodore never thought it would be that easy to keep a conversation with Draco's dad. He supposed that when people are around your age, everything became easier.

"I can see my mother over there. I think we will see each other tomorrow by the ball then, Fawley." Lucius said, giving a small smile to Theodore who took a few seconds to smile back and nod. He never in his lifetime thought that Lucius Malfoy would smile at him, let alone want to be friendly.

As for Hermione, she was now standing in a red dress and thinking that she looked really pretty. Her mother had thought the same, because they decided it was that one they were taking.

"Now, where is Theo?" Alberta asked, after they were all done and waiting for the boy to come around. "Oh, there he is." She said, pointing at the quidditch store, from where Theodore had just left in company of a boy that seemed way too much like Draco.

"Hey mom, Mione. You guys took long enough to dress just one dress." He said once he approached and rested his arm on Hermione's shoulder.

"Were you talking with little Lucius?" Alberta asked and Hermione also arched a brow at Theodore who just nodded. "That's good. I used to be close to his mother back in school years." She said and smiled sweetly at the memory. "Let's go get some ice cream before going home."

"Mom, he is not little, because I'm not little, alright?" Theodore said and Hermione laughed softly.

"Alright, my little boy." Alberta said, teasingly before taking them to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.

"Theo! Look who is there!" Hermione pulled Theodore's shirt sleeve softly so he could look at who she was pointing at. Albus Dumbledore stood close to the parlour, talking to Florean. When Alberta approached the parlour, she smiled as she saw the teacher.

"Oh! Alberta! It's nice to see you again! How have Eustace been?" He asked, before giving the twins a knowing look that got both of them dumbfounded. He couldn't possible know about things that happened as it didn't really happen, right?

"Eustace has been great! The work at the Ministry has been hectic but he found some time to be home this holidays." She said, holding the twins hands and pulling them forward. "These are Hermione and Theodore." She introduced them and Albus soon redirected his gaze to meet theirs.

"Nice to meet you, sir." They said in unison.

"It's certainly a pleasure to meet you two, I expect great things from both of you." He said, mysteriously before giving Alberta a pat on her shoulder.

"I should get going now. The Minister needs some advice right now." He said before leaving them to eat their ice cream.

"Mom… What were you and dad talking about earlier today? You guys seemed really worried about something." Hermione started, sounding a bit unsure to talk about it.

"We were talking about marriage, dear. Do not worry about it, though." Alberta said, not really wanting to take the subject further. Theodore looked at his mother with an arched brow before turning to Hermione, who apparently wanted to talk about it more.

"Which flavor will you want?" He asked, looking straight into Hermione's eyes. When he shook his head softly, she seemed to understand and changed her attention to something else as well.

"We should be going, your father probably wants to eat dinner with us." Alberta suddenly said after 30 minutes, when they were done with their ice creams. "And don't mention the ice cream, he will be sad about it." She joked before apparating them at the Fawley Mansion.

All the twins could think about later that night when they went to bed was that the Potter's ball was arriving and soon they would have to face some people they would have to change and show a new path.

* * *

 **So, I hoped you liked the little appearance Lucius made! Because he will appear more times. I changed some ages so the characters would be in the school around the same time, I need to make it clear.**

 **Also, I had an idea in mind of a story involving time travel (again!) with Hermione, Theodore, Draco and Neville. Though I don't know the time yet, I'm stuck between 1977 or 1945, let me know what you think!  
I hope to hear from you! Next chapter I will answer all the reviews, by the way! See ya!**

 **~ Lunae**


End file.
